


Morning Light

by Sugargutz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugargutz/pseuds/Sugargutz
Summary: With one jerky and very unrehearsed motion, Korra stuck the ring between them. “Marry me?”





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> I missed this show and got to thinkin about my girls, here is the creation of that lolol.

It was hard not to get lost in moments like these. So hard not to take advantage of the little things you were allowed. No matter how long you lived, or how long they lived. These moments were always hard to come by. Absolutely precious and if given another word, priceless. 

She stirred in her sleep. Mumbling small incoherent words with tightened brows under the sunlight spilled past the curtains. It danced across her face with its soft glow, giving her an appearance that seemed so serene. 

_Angelic_? Korra couldn’t help but muse, the corners of her lips jerking upwards. 

Asami would be completely exasperated with such a comparison. Denying it with a shaky voice, and dismissive hand. People always praised the woman for her beauty. Humility was never a problem for these men seeing as they practically kissed the ground she walked on. 

There was never any jealousy on Korra’s end. How could there be when she understood completely? The woman was a heart-breaker on heels, so she joked regularly. There was no need to get consumed with the illness called jealousy. Not when those men were filled with envy. 

Completely envious of the way Asami would glow at the mention of her partner. Her mouth would curl up into a brilliant smile, her eyes twinkling with limitless affection as she rambled about the Avatar. Stories of events that had left their mark on the world, tales that seemed all too unreal. Fondness coated the name Korra every time it left her mouth.

It didn’t take long for the rumor to get out, and the unwanted attention stopped. 

A sigh drifted between them. It was a content one. The curtains were no match for the sun, and soon the whole room was alight with that faded shade of gold. Leaving it presence known as the two girls laid close. Limb’s tangled and hair mussed. 

It was fragile, Korra tried to stay quiet. Not wanting to even stir the other awake as she watched them slumber. A dark curl stuck to her cheek, thick lashes rested against pallid cheeks. Her arm tucked under her head and lip’s parted so open for the smallest of sounds to flutter through. The moment, Asami, it was all so fragile. 

“Korra?”

Said woman blinked in surprise before dragging her gaze back to the sleepy one trained on her. With the blanket hiked up to her knee, Asami hooked her leg around the tan one next to her. She pulled it close, toes brushing against each other as eyes locked under the morning rays.

“Did I wake you?” Korra asked. 

Asami only shook her head while mumbling a sluggish no. Although there was a smile present. One that betrayed her answer, but also one that seemed to say, _I don’t mind_. It was quiet after that. Both simply faced each other without another word. Sometimes their eyes would flutter close again, just for a moment. 

There was no rush to stagger out of bed. Bumbling around for pieces of clothing, and sloppy kisses. All before dashing out the door and parting ways. Asami to run her business while Korra faced her own duties as Avatar. They’d always call at lunch; it simply became routine. A lot of things became routine as their time together grew.

Like date night. Always on Friday at six, no matter how busy things got they always managed to make room for dinner on Friday. Asami would bring some overly expensive wine and they would find themselves cuddled close on the couch. Heads close, wine abandoned, and some cheesy movie playing in the background. 

They weren’t kidding anyone. Korra was the Avatar and Asami was the head of an enormous company. Things would never be simple, or normal. You couldn’t delude yourself into thinking things would always be placate. That’s not how life worked, especially with these two. People got hurt, challenges were faced. 

It was exhausting, but in moments like these it was worth it. 

That’s why she took advantage of these times. Kept the image of her tired lover close to heart and never let go. You don’t know what’s going to happen next. No one does. That frightened her more than any other enemy she’s ever faced. The mere thought of the spot next to her empty. No longer warm, but instead cold and bare.

No more heels perched at the front of her door. Asami’s coat hung neatly overhead. The faint floral smell that stuck to the air with every visit. She left fingerprints all over Korra’s life. The thought of her mark fading kept her up often, woke her up at the crack of dawn. Just taking in every little thing about the other. 

Asami had lost her father. The grief had rocked her to the very core, and they faced it together. Too many nights of seeing those bright eyes filled with tears and regret. The regret of pushing her father away and wasting what time she had left with him. She gripped Korra’s arms and looked her dead in the eye, she’d never forget the cold depth in those orbs. 

“Don’t you dare waste what time your given. Cherish your loved ones, ok?”

She promised, and planned to keep it. 

This was romantic right? It took everything not to back out, the ring was searing in her pocket. The budge of the diamond scraping past the fabric and into her thigh. It wasn’t anything too fancy. She didn’t think Asami would like something too extravagant, lugging around a diamond the size of her fist seemed a bit _too_ much. So she picked something small, delicate. 

Korra had thought of it all. Picnic in the park, a nice dinner, hell hiring someone to write it high in the sky. Cluttered thoughts that had gathered while she held onto the ring. They seemed nice, but something personal seemed even better. Just like now. Tangled together on a lazy Saturday morning with what seemed like all the time in the world. 

She reached for the ring. Her fingers grasping around in the pocket for something circular and jagged. As soon as it was in reach, she grasped it tightly. Here goes nothing, she thought with some sort of broken up courage. 

With one jerky motion and very unrehearsed movement, Korra stuck the ring between them. 

“Marry me?”

Asami’s eyes flung wide open. Lip’s parting wider, and wider as she shot upwards. Her hands darted past the ring and grabbed Korra by her shoulder’s just like all those years ago. She pulled the other close and clashed their lips together. Teeth clashing and terribly clumsy, but undeniably full of love. It happened so fast, Korra could only close her eyes and try to match their speed. 

Breathless they pulled away from each other. Asami’s cheeks flushed, and lips swollen. She had her teeth on full display with how hard she was smiling, she grabbed the ring without tearful eyes. Korra was breathless as well from the kiss, sure, but it could’ve also been the raw beauty in front of her. 

“Of course I’ll marry you! You were just hiding this all night?” The words were rapid as she examined the ring and Korra with an all too fond look. 

Korra was melting with relief, but she managed a cocky grin. Crossing her arms behind her head and falling against the headboard. Heart thudding rhythmically against her rib cage. “Sure was. The thing super sharp, but what can I say? I’m a total romantic.” 

Laughter, it spilled from Asami in waves. Her shoulder shaking and eyes crinkling. The ring glinted under the sunlight. She leaned forward and peppered the other with kisses all full of vibrant emotion. Korra’s own face scrunched up. 

“I love you.” Asami said so quietly, so surely. 

Korra rested her forehead against the other’s, holding her left hand she rolled her thumb over the ring, it all felt so unreal. Almost as if she would wake up panting, look to her side and realize this was all but a dream. So she cherished it with everything in her, even giving a breathless chuckle of her own. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
